


Cold Nights & Sights

by karasunova



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29908197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunova/pseuds/karasunova
Summary: Hermione has joined Oliver on a trip abroad. She’d never been to Norway. However, the cold was making her second guess this impromptu trip. But, it looks like her boyfriend has a few ways to make this trip unforgettable.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Oliver Wood
Kudos: 8





	Cold Nights & Sights

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2021  
> Square: I5 - Oliver Wood

Hermione was beginning to regret agreeing to this trip. Oliver had sold it so well. While he had a few games lined up, there was plenty of time to go sight-seeing and see what Norway had to offer. She’d never been to Norway and their relationship was still rather new so she was eager to go.

So, why was she regretting this potential romantic trip with her boyfriend? She was currently freezing to death.

She was sure of it.

Her warming charms did little to help and she was left shivering in her boots. But, she couldn’t help admitting the current view was spectacular.

She and Oliver had taken a cable car up to Mount Storsteinen. They could see the city below, covered in snow and the water glittered thanks to the way the sunlight hit it.

“You frozen yet?” Oliver settled behind her, slipping his arms around her torso. His lips felt cold against her cheek.

“I’m getting there.”

He nestled his nose into her hair. “Thank you for coming with me. Especially since we haven’t been dating all that long.”

She leaned into his hold. “I know. But, you did promise you’d make it worthwhile.”

“I have so far, haven’t I?”

Hermione gazed down at the city below. The lights of the city were flickering and with the water on one side and the towering mountains on the other, it looked like a little haven in the far north.

“So far,” she answered.

“Well, lass, you won’t believe what I have lined up for us.”

# # #

Hermione claimed the armchair closest to the fireplace, pulling two blankets around her form. She could hear Oliver laughing at her from the kitchenette. He had rented a cabin an hour north from the city they were visiting and it was colder than Hermione could have imagined.

She was about to let out a loud groan when she got a whiff of what Oliver was making. She peeked over the back of the armchair. “Are you making hot chocolate?”

He looked over his shoulder and smiled. “Hot chocolate with marshmallows.”

She bit her lip, taking in his appearance. His hair was still wet from the shower he had when they arrived. He had a match earlier that day and instead of hanging back in the locker room, he collected her from the player stands, picked up their luggage from their hotel, and brought them here.

Despite the heavy sweater he was wearing, she could still distinguish his build – his wide shoulders and strong arms. Arms strong enough to hold her up against a wall.

Her face heated up. She fell back down in her chair.

Oliver walked over with a wooden tray, two mugs of hot chocolate topped with more than a dozen of little marshmallows. He set the tray down on a small side table that was set in front of the window.

He walked up to the armchair and held out his hand.

She burrowed further into her seat. “No, it’s too cold.”

He chuckled. He leaned over her chair, kissing her soundly. “You’ll miss the surprise I have for you if you don’t move to the window.”

“I’ll miss it?”

Oliver slid his arms under her form and picked her up with ease. She wrapped one arm around his neck. “Oliver! What are you doing?”

He sat down on the loveseat he had set beside the window, settling her down on his lap. He slid his arm under her cocoon of blankets, spreading warmth all along her waist.

“You’re going to miss it,” he whispered, leaning down to leave a kiss just below her ear.

“Miss what? Oliver?”

“Look out the window.”

She turned and immediately gasped as a green light carefully stretched across the dark sky. It felt like it lit up the room. “Oh, Oliver it’s so – merlin, look!” She pointed as the long stretch began to curve and move horizontally across the sky. “I didn’t know they moved like that.”

“What do you think?” He murmured into her ear.

“It’s beautiful.” She rested her hand against his cheek and kissed him. “Thank you for this.”

“Not bad for our first trip, huh?”

She answered with another kiss.


End file.
